Zevran's Symphony Letters
by Tryynity
Summary: These are letters between Zevran & Kyerra f/mahariel . Loosely based around the time the Warden was at Vigils Keep and Zevran in Antiva confronting the Crows.
1. Chapter 1

**Letter from Zevran**

Greetings from Antiva!

I would prefer to be where you are, my sweet. Antiva is so dull without you to brighten it. Even with the Crows trying to hunt me down, this place lacks the excitement of being at your side. Ah, well. I expect the Guild master will agree to meet me soon. Or maybe I should kill him! What do you think?

I hear the Darkspawn have still not gone away? They are like houseguests who overstay their welcome, no? I am saddened you have to deal with such business without me. I must deal with the Crows, but when I return to you, not even sharp razors will be able to separate us!

Until then, you remain in my dreams. Especially the naughty ones.

Yours always,

Z.

*Zevran's Letter is a creation of Bioware's - Letter source Bioware - .com/wiki/Codex_entry:_A_Letter_From_Zevran

**Letter from Kyerra**

Andaran atish'an emma lath!

My heart is filled with much longing and I ask the Creators to quicken your return to my side and fill this hole you have left in my heart.

There is much to do here in Amarathine. I arrived only to find half of the Keep's soldiers slain by another Darkspawn attack. I am bewildered as to why they remain since the Archdemon has been slain. I fear it is the result of my choice to heed Morrigan's advice and accept her proposal. My only hope is that I am wrong in this.

There is a new kind of Darkspawn, a more intelligent being that actually can talk. I have recruited several new Wardens and gladly only one did not make it thru the Joining. Hopefully they will assist me well enough, however I sorely miss all our friends all except one that being Oghren. He has gone through the Joining and is also a Grey Warden... I know you are as surprised as I was.

You will find this funny; it seems I am the new Arlessa of these lands! Which makes you an Arl my love?

Yes! Slay them all if it brings you back to me I do not care what you do.

My bed remains cold with you not in it.

Dareth shiral emma vhenan

K.

* Dalish Elf Language Translations - .com/wiki/Elven_language


	2. Chapter 2

**Kisses from Antiva !**

Ahh my sweet! It pains me to know that our separation affects you so. I am hoping this business will be soon over and your bed will be warmed once again by my presence. You know I am not given to jealously but I confess I am relieved you have not found an interim bed warmer. I know we had our agreement but truthfully now when I look at the women in Antiva I can only think of you, sleeping with them now would be like lying down with dogs. You have spoiled me my dear warden, and though I am not finding celibacy easy by any means I have found other ways to get by. Perhaps you will too yes?

My journey here has helped me to know Antiva is no longer my home, I did miss her so and she beckoned to me as like a mistress but now I have come to realise that home is where ever you are il mio amore. I would not have considered doing this to us both except that I know the Crows all too well. My eluding them thus far is a slap to their face, and one their pride will not tolerate, it is my belief that it would not be long before they pulled out all stops to see that I am no longer a scar on their reputation, which puts you in more danger than I am comfortable with.

Take heart my love that this business will soon be behind us.

Only am I yours.

Z.

**Teardrops from Amaranthine**

Ma emma lath Zevran

I am unable to write a response to your last letter, instead I send to you my many tears upon this page and a song Paivel taught me - it is a song of endurance for the Dalish when you return I will sing it for you in person.

_Melava inan enansal, ir su araval tu elvaral_

_U na emma abelas, in elgar sa vir mana_

_In tu setheneran din emma na, lath sulevin_

_Lath araval ena, arla ven tu vir mahvir_

_Melana 'nehn_

Enasal ir sa lethalin

_Time was once a blessing, but long journeys are made longer,when alone within._

_Take spirit from the long ago, but do not dwell in lands no longer yours._

_Be certain in need, and the path will emerge, _

_To a home tomorrow and time will again be the joy it once was_

Always yours

K.

* Dalish Elf Language Translations & Elven Eulogy - .com/wiki/Elven_language


	3. Chapter 3

**Poem from Antiva**

To my dear Grey Warden,

I am thinking no more sad letters hmmm? It is only making matters worse for us I think, do you agree?

Instead I am sending to you a poem, it is the only one I know but it reminds me of a similar time and your sad face inspired me to tell it to you. It made you smile then and I am hoping it will do the same again. I also promise to learn another in the future for times such as this, but this will have to do for now.

_The symphony I see in thee_

_It whispers songs to me_

_Songs of hot breath upon my neck_

_Songs of soft sighs by my head_

_Songs of nails upon my back_

_Songs of thee come to my bed._

It does not get better in the re-telling let me tell you, oh well.

Things here have heated up and already the Crows have made several attempts on my life. All of which I am happy to say have failed for them. Of course you know this because I would not be writing to you otherwise. The Guild master has not yet agreed to meet with me; instead he chooses to toy with me, like a cat plays with its prey before its final strike. No matter, I have a plans for him. I expected as much that things would travel this path.

Keep safe my love and we shall be re-united soon.

Z.

* Zevran's poem – no reference URL – but is the creation of Bioware writers

**Poem from Amaranthine**

Hello to you my sexy poet.

I have a poem for you, just as bad.

_A symphony I have for thee_

_If you speak that poem again to me,_

_The crows will not have to bother anymore._

Just kidding my love I could never harm a single hair you your luscious body. It did make me smile; all thoughts of you make me smile... especially the wicked ones.

Things have been restored in the keep and we now set about the task of trying to find the source of these Darkspawn and solving the mystery behind why they are still present when the Archdemon is long gone.

My group around me is an interesting if not entertaining bunch. Our last recruit to the Grey Wardens was a son of Arl Howes, Nathaniel. He had come to Vigils Keep to act his vengeance upon my head for the death of his father, and was caught by the guards before he had the chance.

There are rumours round and about that many people here do not like me and resent my presence my dear and have gone and hired people to assassinate me also. So things here are far from boring. I am surprised they can still find people willing to sign up for these missions.

I have been instructed to see if there is any truth to these rumours and root out the culprits but I say, let them come. They will end up like all the others. Soon my love they all will run out of men and women willing to throw themselves into an early death whenever our names are mentioned as the marks. You have to admit though it does keep one on their toes.

Kisses all over, yours always

K.


	4. Chapter 4

**Smiles from Antiva**

Aha - there is the cheeky minx I know and adore and I receive your kisses with delight. I knew it would make your face smile again did I not?

The Guild master has still not agreed to meet with me. Instead he still chooses to send his men in his continued belief that I will pay for my failure and abandonment of the Crows. When will they learn soon, hmmn? I do indeed love your sentiment my dear, indeed let them come.

I am now of a mind that my ordeal will never be done with the Crows, even if I take out the Guild master - which I now intend to do, there will be more to take his place and the Crows will continue and hunt me, us so I am pleased to know you like the idea of being kept on your toes - for this is now the path laid out for us my dear.

I am yours

Z.

**Smiles from Amaranthine**

Hello to you my love,

I am not surprised by this development of yours and I have been thinking about this in the long dark hours at night as I lay awake thinking of you. I think I may have a plan and I will tell it to you when I see you next, it would be foolish to talk of it here.

The rumours did turn out to be true and I was ambushed along the road to the Black Marshes. You will be happy to know the Crows have even less to their numbers now.

I am closer to the source of this new Darkspawn threat and have acquired two new group members, Velanna and Sigrun. Velanna is a nasty piece of work and I am sorry she is with us, she makes Morrigan look pleasant. It is made worse by the fact that she is Dalish. Originally I was pleased at the thought I would have a sister to travel with but it wasn't long before I realised this would be no person I could ever call a sister.

Anders is quite taken with her, much to her disgust, his continual remarks about her tattoos is a constant source of irritation to me, and I am fond of finding ways to leave her behind on our trips.

Sending many sexy thoughts your way,

K.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sexy Thoughts from Antiva**

Il mio amore.

I am looking forward to hearing this plan of yours. I am sure it is as devious as the others you have had. Your devious mind is one of the many things I adore most of you. However I do not think there will be much time left for talking with all the catching up we have to do, hmmm? It is a little disturbing that you lie awake at night devising plans my dear. My thoughts at night are much different to yours, it seems.

I am laying low for a while. The crows are very upset with me that I killed a master of theirs and I now understand they have sent one of their best after me, a man by the name of Nuncio.

Always yours,

Z.

**Sexy Thoughts from Amaranthine**

Vir lath sa'vunin

Be not disturbed my love. I made myself stop thinking those thoughts when Oghren began to look like a viable bed companion. It is better this way I think. Do you agree?

I am worried by your last letter and I am torn. I want to return to your side and face this Nuncio together with you. I am tired of people and their incessant need of my help when the only one I wish to help is you. It escapes me how these people got by before. I can only wonder. I sense your apprehension and I know you are worried. You tell Kitty and Wolf that they best protect you and bring you back to me unharmed or their mamae will be very displeased.

I can't help but think this is like the night before we faced the Archdemon, I was torn then too about the decision we faced. Things worked out then, at least I think and we must believe that they will again.

Since your last letter my companions and I fell into a trap laid for us by a creature that goes by the name of The Architect. I have no idea what manner of a beast he is, but I do know he is powerful and intelligent. We all managed to escape thanks to the assistance of Velanna's sister. It seems the Creators are forever looking out for us - perhaps we can take heart from this. It seems that no matter what is thrown at us my love we always prevail.

I will pray for you to the Creators and you to your Maker and with all of these Gods on our side we should make it through.

I love you so much and hope to see you soon.

Ma'arlath

K.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hugs from the Free Marches**

Il mio Kyerra caro,

Ahh my dear sweet Warden, you are indeed suffering more than I had originally thought if you find Oghren to be a suitable replacement for myself. Let us hope this business is over even sooner should this horror eventuate. Indeed I dare not dwell on this thought for too long.

Your words always carry much wisdom. You are right, we always seem to escape our trials and often with little effort on our part.

Your prayers have been heard and answered you will be happy to know, I have come across your Clan, they have welcomed me as if I was one of them. It is a strange feeling. One I never thought I wanted, until now that I have experienced it. It is odd to have so many people around me that care. I have never thought of myself as Dalish, even though my mother was Dalish, but perhaps now, I don't know.

I am surrounded by a fierce group of Dalish Warriors. I almost wish it that Nuncio should find me here, just so I can witness the look on his face when he finds a dozen or so arrows aimed at his head. He would not leave alive I am sure of that. However it troubles me that I may bring harm to your people and so perhaps I should not linger. What do you think my love?

I am yours, always,

Z.

**Hugs from Amaranthine**

My dearest Z,

I was so relieved to hear that you have found my clan this give my heart much rest. You must also realise they are your clan too, now we are bonded. You may not think of yourself as Dalish but they will now and will treat you accordingly.

Indeed the Creators heard my prayers and your Maker yours, it is an uncommon thing to stumble across a Dalish Clan to be sure. Stay with them until I can find a way to come to you and together we will deal with Nuncio and then the Crows. Do not worry about any trouble than may follow you there. Only be sure Marethari knows of this so she can make the final decision, it is her decision above all others in all things.

I miss you so, much love and hugs,

K.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Words from Sundermount**

Il mio bello Kyerra,

My location has been discovered and it has been decided that it is best I leave your clan. It will not be long before Nuncio comes for me now, or perhaps he will be more cunning and send others, I cannot be sure.

Where I go I will not be able to send word to you and so sadly this is my last letter to you. Once I leave the clan here it will be unsafe to arrange a courier and so my sweet do not reply for your letter will not reach me. Some may say it was foolish to write to each other as much as we have, but I honestly can say I have endured as I have because of your letters and the feeling that we were still connected in some way, no matter how small.

It may be sometime before you hear from me or see me, take heart my sweet that somehow I will make it though, we must believe this.

Should I not, I want you to tell you again how much you mean to me. I was unable to say the words I love you that time we faced the Archdemon together, and I swore that night that I would never not say those words to you again.

Always know this, I love you Kyerra. You are my world you have to know that. You have given me the reason to put these things right in my life, what bitter irony is it that it may be the very thing that ends it. I should not talk like this but we need to face the facts. I know you can Kyerra. You are brave and strong and I know that Nuncio will pay dearly should he succeed in his mission.

Take care, my sweet, yours eternally,

Z.

**Last Reply from Amaranthine**

My dearest Zevran,

You told me not to reply as my letter would not find you. I cannot be silent or hold back these words my love and so I will write them down and hold them close to my heart until you return to me, and you will return. I must believe in this, I cannot bear the thought that you may ...

No! I will hand this to you in person and so you will hear all I wanted to say to you in this time.

I have some understanding now of how my mother could not continue without my father. I told you how she bore me and wandered out into the night never to return. I hated her for that, for abandoning me, but now I understand her pain and I have found in my heart to forgive her, her love for my father. You have shown me this love Zevran.

You tell me I saved you, but my love you have saved me too.

You say I will be strong and that I will repay Nuncio if he succeeds in taking your life, but I am not sure I will my love. I fear all strength will pass from my being and go wherever it is you will go if you leave me here to face this world alone.

I'm not even sure how I will gather my strength to face the coming days, this ache in my heart is unbearable. I feel so dreadfully alone. Nathaniel has become a good friend to me, but I cannot reveal to him how I am feeling. I am his leader, his commander it would not be good for him to see me in this state, I should not wish the others to lose their faith in me to lead them. Maybe they should, maybe I am not in a fit state to lead, I don't want to lead, I never did. I only want to be with you. Curse these blasted Darkspawn! Why are they not dead already!

Come home my love, come home to me.

Forever yours,

Kyerra


End file.
